


A Walk at Twilight

by Kenos_LaVoid



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, had to stretch my strange case knowledge for this one, since Utterson doesn't have a design in tgs I put this with the strange case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenos_LaVoid/pseuds/Kenos_LaVoid
Summary: Anonymous said to glass-neo-alchemist:OOH OOH MEEEEE PLEASE <3 some fluffy Jekyll x utterson (I know he’s not in tgs yet but shh) where it’s all Victorian and ‘thou shalt not be gay’ but it’s the veeerrrry beginning of a relationship and hnngh!! Ily ❤️❤️THX!!!





	A Walk at Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I never finished the strange case of Doctor Jekyll and mister Hyde but I did play all of MzaM's Jekyll and Hyde game which I've been told is pretty true to the original story soooooooo

Mr. Utterson tapped his foot as he waited outside the door to the Jekyll residence. He quietly counted the seconds that passed since Poole had gone to fetch his master as he watched the sun start to touch the horizon and dye the sky orange. Gabriel whipped his head back around in mild shock when Dr. Jekyll stepped out onto the small porch.

“Good evening Gabriel, I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting.” Henry smiled softly to the other man as he greeted him.

“You needn't worry yourself, my friend. After all, your delay held cause for me to witness this lovely night.” Mr. Utterman replied quickly with a smile as he gestured to the setting sun. Jekyll chuckled and nodded.

“It is rather nice out tonight, may I suggest a stroll Gabriel?”

“I find the suggestion lovely Henry.”

Arm-in-arm, the two men started heading to the nearby park.

***

Once at the the park, as the sun was almost half covered by the horizon, the two mens’ conversion had dwindled to a comfortable silence. Jekyll smiled softly to himself.

“It’s been too long since we were last able to be in each other's company, Gabriel, I rather think I missed it.”

“Well, old friend, that’s what will happen when you go off for so long, I do hope your travels to the east provided you with success?” Henry was silent for moment before nodding, half to himself, half to answer Utterson’s question.

“I do believe I have gotten what I was looking for, but- ah- now only time will tell I suppose.” Gabriel chuckled.

“If you say so Henry.” Jekyll’s warm smile back nearly had Utterson stopping in his tracks as butterflies filled his lungs. He quickly caught back up with the taller man, grin on his face as he tried to ignore the feeling.

The two continued on their walk until they had once again looped around back to the Jekyll residence. By this time, the sun had completely set on the horizon and the only light left came from the street lamps, still at this point being lit. The two came to a stop outside the building, Jekyll still laughing from the story Utterson had told about someone who had come in for legal work.

“- and then the man said, “Well sir, I had assumed the man I was accusing would be the one to pay you!”-”

“No!”

“He did! And when I tried explain to him he had to pay dues, he threatened to sue me!”

“And how exactly did that work out.”

“He came in the next day to ask me to be his lawyer to help him sue myself.”

“What a fool!”

The two men continued to laugh, when Gabriel looked back to Henry, bathed in soft light from his residence, he felt his cheeks warm uncomfortably and he looked away. He scolded himself, after all his particular… thinking, wasn’t exactly smiled upon in the more powerful peoples of society. And the possibility that his close friend also thought the same was impossible, such feelings wouldn’t be requinted.

“Is something wrong Gabriel?” Henry cut through his thoughts as he asked the question with a small frown on his face.

“No, no, nothing Henry, it seems I was just lost in my own thoughts.” He waved off the concern and gestured to Henry’s home. “It was very nice to catch back up with you my friend, but I wish not to oppose on your sleep.”

“I appreciate the sentiment Gabriel.” Jekyll opened the door and stepped in for a moment before turning back around.

“Is something wrong?” Gabriel asked, taking a step forward, only to stop in his tracks when Henry leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Have a good night Gabriel.” the door closed softly behind Dr. Jekyll.

  
  



End file.
